Soft Reset
by Darude Dogestorm
Summary: There's something strange going on, and unfortunately it's happening on the day Cyndaquil gets her trainer. (One-shot)


_Today is the day,_ Cyndaquil thought nervously. It was a Saturday morning, probably 9:00 AM (although she could never really be sure), and the day that the lab was opened to up-and-coming trainers to pick a pokemon of their choice. The other two starters had put much more thought into their appearance than Cyndaquil had, mostly because they had been there for longer than she has (especially Chikorita, poor him).

As the Professor let them out into the back area to play around and exercise for a bit, Cyndaquil had began to clean up her appearance a little. Nothing too special, but the dirt was making her blue coat look a little dull. After a few moments of preparation, it looked somewhat presentable, and Cyndaquil was satisfied. After a short while of watching Chikorita and Totodile groom themselves as well, the Professor brought in a child.

Cyndaquil, upon noticing, jumped up a bit and stood up straight, internally begging for the trainer to look at them. As if by miracle, the trainer looked her in the eyes. Trying to keep its attention to her, she tried to ignite the flames on her back, only to find that she couldn't even move. Before she was given the chance to think, everything went black.

Cyndaquil jolted up. She was in a bed- her pillow-bed, to be precise. Chikorita was fussing with his leaves and Totodile was eating some berries that were knocked off of a counter.

 _Maybe it was just a dream,_ thought Cyndaquil. Getting up to join Totodile for some breakfast, she began nibbling at some oddly shaped berries. Shortly after she finished, the Professor walked into the room, and carried them outside. Just like in her dream, Totodile and Chikorita groomed themselves (in an eerily similar fashion). Cyndaquil glanced down at her fur and found it to be too dirty for her liking. Unlike her dream, she cleaned herself up more thoroughly, even smoothing out her fur.

The professor came in with a trainer-

Wait.

The trainer looked exactly like the one in her dream.

 _How is that possible?_ Cyndaquil wondered, becoming a little worried. _I've never seen this trainer before, how…?_

The trainer looked her in the eyes. Was that disappointment? She couldn't tell, because the world faded to black before she got a better look.

Something was wrong, Cyndaquil knew that for sure. Why was this happening? It obviously wasn't just a dream…!

Terrified, Cyndaquil looked around. Again, like before, Chikorita was adjusting his leaves and Totodile was having a breakfast of berries. This time, Cyndaquil stood still, laying on her soft pillow. The Professor came in, and carried them outside. Noticing how odd Cyndaquil's behavior was, he pulled out a small orange Poke Puff (Cyndaquil's favorite) and offered it to her. Grasping it into her paws, she began to nibble on it, taking her mind off of what had happened. The door opened again, and she did not bother to look up before the world froze and faded once more.

It happened again.

It happened after that, too.

Cyndaquil stopped counting sometime after thirteen.

Cyndaquil woke up again. Something felt off, but she ignored the thought. She had stopped caring about what had happened (and kept on happening) a while ago, since there would be little difference. Chikorita, strangely, was not keeping up with his appearance. He was throwing jealous gazes at the fire type, for reasons unknown to her. Totodile was unperturbed, eating breakfast. However, when Cyndaquil attempted to join in, the big jaw pokemon spat water at her direction.

Sighing internally, she prepared for the day to restart. The Professor gathered them up, and guided them outside. Cyndaquil did not groom herself, and neither did the other two starters. All of them were staring at the ground, although she was not sure why.

Again, the Professor came in with the trainer. Cyndaquil stood still, preparing herself for the inevitable. She felt the trainer's gaze rest on her, but instead of the world going black once more, soft and warm hands picked her up.

"I'd like this one, Professor Elm." said the trainer, smiling at the Professor. He smiled back.

"The shiny Cyndaquil? A good choice!" He said, before handing a pokeball to the trainer. The trainer, with Cyndaquil in hand, placed the pokeball into a bag, and then held Cyndaquil up high. Her fur seemed to glow orange in the sunlight.

"I think I'll call you Lucky." The trainer said, beaming.

Cyndaquil did not realize what she meant until much later.

 **a quick thing i wrote to get out of writer'** **s block.**

 **there's a chance i might add something to it later.**


End file.
